Secrets of a school
by whitlighterleo
Summary: Troy, Chad, and Ryan find an old book that makes them find out some dark events that has happened in East Highs past.
1. the yearbook

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of High School Musical, I only own the plot line.

* * *

It was late at night and Troy, Chad and the rest of the basketball team had finished a late night of practice. Troy's dad had to leave right after the practice was finished so Troy was going to be brought home by Chad's mother.

The members of the basketball team had left all except for Troy and Chad. Then suddenly Chad's cell phone started ring.

"Yello…" answered Chad, "Oh hey mom."

'_Your father just called me and his car broke down so I have to back to pick him up. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm sorry Chad and also apologize to Troy for me. Thanks'_

"No worries mom, just get here as soon as you can," replied Chad. He closed his phone and turned to Troy.

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while. My dad's car broke down, the whole ordeal. She's going back to pick him up now," told Chad.

"No big. Anyway, I forgot my chem book. I have to go back to my locker and get it," said Troy as he turned around and headed for the darkened hallway.

Chad was staring blankly at the floor and then snapped out of it. He looked up and saw Troy almost was totally engulfed by the darkness of the hallway. Then Chad said, "Dude, wait up. "

Troy looked back and smiled because he was Chad running towards him to catch up.

The hallway was pitch black. The only light that was given was the moonlight shining though the windows of the classrooms which lit some sections of the hallway.

"Dude does this kind of creep you out a bit. I mean being at school this late with no lights on?" asked Troy.

"Not really, but I feel that way during the day," joked Chad and Troy began to laugh.

They reached Troy's locker five minutes later. He opened it and looked for his chem book. He searched for it up and down in his locker and it wasn't there. He spun his back pack around and looked for it in there. He still couldn't find it and he closed his locker.

"Sorry, dude it's not here. I think I might have left it library when I started the homework," told Troy.

"Dude, are you serious? That's all the way on the other side of the school," said Chad, "We might as well, I mean it's not like we don't have time."

Troy and Chad turned around and headed for the other end of the school. They started to talk about random things such as school, teachers, and Gabriella and Taylor. The moonlight dimmed in and out because of clouds passing by. They were now in the art wing, including the library and auditorium.

The moonlight dimmed as they passed the auditorium. As the moonlight started to shine they heard footsteps behind them. Troy and Chad started to turn around. Before they were fully turned around they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Both of them finished turning quickly and ducked a little.

"Holy..." exclaimed Troy, "Ryan you scared the hell out of us."

"Yeah…sorry about that," apologized Ryan and then continued, "By the way, what are you doing here this late?" asked Ryan

"Practice ran late and we're waiting for my mom to pick us up," stated Chad.

"Ryan, why are you here late?" asked Troy.

"Shar wanted to run a late practice for the auditions for the winter musical. But of course once I got here she calls me and cancels for some reason. So I decided to stay a while before I left," explained Ryan, "Wait a minute… If you guys are waiting for your ride, why are you all the way over here?"

"Einstein here forgot…" started Chad but was cutoff by Troy.

"I forgot my chem book in the library today," said Troy.

They turned around and went to the library, and Ryan followed. They went to the box in the library that contained all of the stuff that was left behind. There was Troy's book right at the top.

Troy started to leave but he noticed that Chad and Ryan were not following him. He looked back and he saw that Chad and Ryan were looking through the box to see what else was there. Troy walked back over to Ryan and Chad.

"Guys this isn't our stuff. Come on let's go," said Troy as he looked in the box.

There were at least a dozen glasses, five or six calculators, and an old book. Chad started to go deeper into the box. They could tell that not many people looked in the box because there were many outdated objects. There were things like an original game boy, a couple of cassettes, and even an eight track.

"Dudes, check this out," said Chad as he was trying to pick up something and try to bring it to the surface. He pulled out a yearbook. They could tell that the yearbook was very old but it was almost in new condition. Chad had to look in it.

"Dude this is like from the 50s," spoke Chad. Troy and Ryan came around to look at it.

"Uh, Chad, This is from 1980," corrected Troy as he pointed to the date. Then Chad gave a slight 'oh' and continued to look through the old yearbook.

They set down the yearbook and continued to look at it more. They occasionally laughed at some of the looks of the old students. They flipped the page Troy closed the book extremely quickly.

"Please don't tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that," hoped Troy.

"If you're talking about the picture of the skeleton staring up at us, no," said Ryan weakly.

"Good, so…uh…let's go and wait for our ride," said Chad trying desperately to get out of the room and forget what he just thought he had just seen.

They started to walk towards the door and Troy stopped for a minute and spoke, "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute. I don't think it's here but I think I left something else here and want to see if it's here."

"See you in a bit, come on Ryan" said Chad.

With that Chad and Ryan walked out of the library and down into the hallway. Troy made sure that they were out of sight until he went back to the yearbook. He flipped though the pages quickly to see if he could find that picture again.

Sure enough he did but the skeleton wasn't there anymore. It was replaced by a man. The man was staring straight out of the yearbook and looked very orderly. He was about forty-five, had glasses, hair was parted on the left side, and was wearing a suit. Troy also noticed a caption beneath the picture, it read:

Marcus Fielding

A principle that won't be forgotten

Troy closed the yearbook, put it back in the box and ran out to catch up with Chad and Ryan.

_To Be Continued………_


	2. the teacher

Troy and Chad ended up getting a ride to their houses by Ryan, Troy and Chad just had to promise not to tell Sharpay though.

The moment Troy got home Troy wanted to ask his dad if he remembered anyone by the name of Marcus Fielding. However, when he got home he found a note on the fridge saying that they went out and would be back late. Troy then decided to finish the rest of his homework and he went to bed.

The next day arrived and Troy was eager to ask his dad about the previous night. He got up and dressed earlier than usual and headed to the kitchen downstairs. His mom was near the stove making eggs and his dad was at the table looking at the sports page and drinking his coffee.

"Morning mom, hey dad," greeted Troy as he sat down at the table.

"Morning Troy, do you want some eggs?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"Sure mom. Uh, Dad…" said Troy, "Do you remember a guy when you were in school by the name of the Marcus Fielding?"

Mr. Bolton was looking at Troy and then had a curious look on him. He was trying to remember but couldn't. Finally Mr. Bolton spoke, "Sorry Troy, don't remember him. Why do you need it for?"

"No reason, just wondering, Chad, Ryan, and I found a yearbook last night and saw a picture of him. It said that he'd never be forgotten," recapped Troy.

"What year was it?" wondered Mr. Bolton.

"I think it was '81," stated Troy.

"No wonder I didn't remember, I didn't go to East High until '82," recalled Mr. Bolton.

"Thanks anyway dad, and thanks for the breakfast mom. I got to go, I promised Chad I'd give him a ride today," said Troy as he got up from the table and went to the garage. When he had reached to door both of his parents said their farewells.

Troy parked his car and he and Chad got of the car. Troy wanted to tell him what he had found out last night but Chad instantly changed the subject. Before homeroom began, Troy was trying to find Ryan and tell him, but he got sidetracked when he saw Gabriella.

He had to tell her what happened. However, once he had finished the story she just said that that he most likely imagined the whole thing. The thought had crossed his mind before but there was the fact that Chad and Ryan had seen it as well. So he still believed that it was true. However, he decided to drop the subject because it wasn't worth going any farther.

The homeroom bell rang and the entire gang was in Ms. Darbus' room. As soon as Troy sat down at his desk, he remembered that he wanted to talk to Ryan.

"Stay seated Mr. Bolton, you may talk to whom ever you wish after my homeroom," dictated Ms. Darbus. Troy then relaxed in his seat waiting till the bell rang.

The bell rang and Troy instantly got up from his desk and went over to Ryan. He was trying to talk fast because he wanted to walk Gabriella to her next class.

"Hey Ryan! You now about what we saw last night, well I looked back in the yearbook and it was gone. There was a picture of a person by the name of Marcus Fielding. I ask my dad if he knew that name from when he was in East High but he didn't. So what do you think about all this?" recapped Troy quickly.

"Well I was thinking about last night and I think we just imagined it. And you going back to look at it and seeing the picture of a regular guy, kind of proves it," explained Ryan.

"I guess you right. Hey catch ya later, I gotta walk Gabriella to class," said Troy. He caught up to Gabriella who had just left the room.

For the rest of the morning Troy was trying to convince Chad that what they saw was true, but he had failed miserably. He couldn't even talk to him about it because he would change the subject. He finally cornered Chadin the hallway between classes because they had the same class next period.

"Chad we have to talk about what we found last night," told Troy.

"No we don't. And as far as I'm concerned what we saw last night, never really happened. All we found was your chem book and that's it," said Chad as he hurried forward ahead of Troy. Troy sped up to get beside him.

"You can't just do that, Chad. It really happened last night. Plus I went back and looked at the yearbook and the picture wasn't there anymore. It was replaced by a dud by the name of Marcus Fielding," told Troy.

Chad really didn't want to hear this because started to make him think that he was going insane.

"Dude, can you just do me a favor and forget that this whole thing ever happened?" asked Chad.

"No, dude, this really happened, We ha e to find out more about this guy," dictated Troy.

"What's whit this we. You can do it I won't," stated Chad.

"C'mon, you're my best friend. At least can you help me figure out who he is?" insisted Troy.

"If I do it, will you drop this whole thing?" asked Chad.

"If we don't find out anything about him, yeah," compromised Troy.

"Fine," said Chad and they walked into their next class.

Their next class was math. The subject was taught be Ms. Tridal. She was the oldest teacher in the school. She was short, had blonde going to white hair, glasses. And wore loose fitting clothes.

By sheer coincidence Troy and Chad sat next to each other and an idea occurred to Troy during class. He thought that one of the teachers might know who Marcus Fielding was. However the teacher had to be there teaching for about thirty years. He decided to try Ms. Tridal since she was the oldest teacher.

Troy quickly opened one of his notebooks and tore out a sheet of paper. He started to write down his idea and folded it several times. He waited till it was safe to give it to Chad.

Ms. Tridal was going back to her desk and Troy seized the opportunity. He threw the note across to Chad, who was half asleep. The note hit his face and Chad jerked up extremely fast. Troy and the classmates around him started to laugh quietly. Chad saw the folded piece of paper and opened it. He read it quickly then wrote his response, then passing it back to Troy when Ms. Tridal wasn't paying any attention.

Troy opened the note and it read:

Fine if check out the teachers and don't find anything will you drop it.

Then Troy wrote back and passed it once more. Chad read the note:

Fine… let's start off with Tridal, since we're here anyway.

Then Chad ripped up the sheet of paper so nobody could tell what they were talking about. Chad turned to Troy who was facing him, and mouthed the word 'sure'.

Nobody in class was really paying attention to Ms. Tridal (nobody ever really did) Troy was focused on the questions that he was going to ask her after class and Chad was preoccupied with his basket ball that he brought everywhere.

Then the bell rang and everyone got up the classroom, except Troy and Chad. Chad was at the doorway waiting for Troy to finish questing Ms. Tridal. Troy just got up and he gave a glaring look at Chad. Chad knew that meant that he was going to have to ask questions too.

"Uh…Ms. Tridal…can we ask you a question?" asked Troy. Ms. Tridal looked star-stuck. She had rarely been asked a question especially after class.

"Uh…Yes… Mr. Bolton, How may I help you?" asked Ms. Tridal.

"I know that this might be had to remember, you know do to your age…" started Chad.

Troy instantly started to talk, "do you remember anyone by the name of Marcus Fielding?"

At the mention of this name, Ms Tridal's eyes widen which were magnified by her glasses. She looked dumbstruck and dumbstruck. "I…I…I'm …I'm sorry…I can't help you?"

Troy and Chad saw her reaction and freaked out by it. They knew that they had found their person. The question now that they faced now to find out how to get her to talk about it.


	3. The Library

Disclaimer: I do not own High school musical just the plot line.

Note: I am so sorry that I have not updated in like a year. I know horrible, I got side-tracked with school, work, and new ideas. Going to try to fix that now.

Note 2: I hope that you guys like this chapter and let me know what you think

* * *

Troy and Chad walked out of the classroom with their jaw dropped and eyes wide. Both of them could not believe what their teacher had just reacted. They looked at each other hoping that it was not just their reaction. Then they risked a look back into the classroom. Mrs. Tridal had not moved from her original position looking down at the floor with her hair covering her face.

"Dude, did you see her, I mean did you see her?" asked Troy.

"Of course I saw her! She like totally spazzed out," said Chad.

"I told you that there was something weird going on," said Troy.

"So what? You're saying that we were meant to see the yearbook.

"No! well maybe…I don't know. The point is we need to find out more about guy," said Troy.

"I don't think we'll get an answer out of Tridal," stated Chad.

"Then we're just going to have to use something else," said Troy gesturing with his hands as if he was being clever.

"Like what?" asked Chad, throwing one of his books into his locker and picking up his basketball.

"Where else? The Library," said Troy pointing his thumbs down the hallway. Chad closed his locker and followed Troy.

Chad closed his locker and rolled his eyes following his best friend towards the library. Luckily they were in free period and could go straight to the gym afterwards. They entered the library door and went to the desk with Chad setting his basketball on top. The librarian came out from the back and went straight up to Troy.

"May I help you two?" asked the Librarian not even bothering looking at Chad.

"Yeah…uh, can we use a computer?" asked Troy.

"Possibly, if you can ask correctly," said the Librarian.

"I'm sorry…May we use a computer?" said Troy.

"Yes, but you're going to have to pry that basketball away from Mr. Danforth first," commented the librarian sharply.

Troy took the ball away from him and handed it over to her. She took the ball and set it behind the counter. Chad just stood there with his mouth agape. Troy turned him around and the librarian pointed over to the computers. Troy pushed Chad along following her instructions.

"She took my ball," whispered Chad.

"Yeah, she did dude," said Troy softly, pulling out the computer chair and sitting down.

"I can't believe that she took my ball," said Chad as he pulled up a chair, flipping it around and sitting in it backwards.

"Dude, you'll get it back," said Troy as he double clicked on the internet icon, "Let's search…Marcus Fielding."

"Hey Troy, you use to like that book didn't you, Marcus and the Field," joked Chad about the children's book that came up on the search.

"Shut up, I'll just narrow the search down," said Troy as he typed the words East High School in the search bar as well.

The search came back in less than a second. The first result had been a newspaper article congratulating the man, Marcus Fielding, for becoming the new principle of East High after a close race. The article didn't tell them too much that they did not already know so Troy went back to the search. Two topics down Troy and Chad found exactly what they were looking for. It was another newspaper article. When they opened the document they found that it was written more like a police report than a newspaper article.

Marcus Fielding, age 40, the beloved principle at East High School has not showed up for work for a week with no reference that he was going to show up for work any of those days. There are speculations of which that the principle was in trouble with the law and decided to skip town or even the fact that he was possibly murdered. The authorities began looking into this case as of yesterday and have turned up with no evidence. The only search that has been done however is at his house of 313 Condor Lane, with nothing being able to be found. A search will be conducted today to check his office for any clues as to his disappearance. It can be mostly said that the community of East High hopes that their principle is okay and will return to work soon.

Troy could not help but to stare at the computer screen, knowing what he had just read. Chad on the other hand was unfazed by it. Chad looked over and saw Troy's expression.

"Dude, come on! It says that they didn't find anything," said Chad.

"Yeah, at his house. What if this whole thing happened here-" started Troy.

"SSHH!!" exclaimed the Librarian as she whipped her head around on the aisles.

"I'll try to get Troy to keep it down," said Chad. The librarian disappeared back into her aisle.

"What if it happened here…at East High," said Troy softly.

"You think Tridal did this?"

"No…well maybe I don't know maybe she had some help? I just think that we should keep our options open," said Troy.

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?" asked Chad.

"I really think that we should find out what happened to this guy," said Troy.

"Fine, can we at least get some help?" asked Chad.

"Who do you have in mind?"


End file.
